


Mable Creek.

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive was your normal teenager who was studying to be a good graded student. That is, until a new girl catches his eye. Doll, and girl who people say is a cutter, a slut, a pig because if her non-modesty and fighting skills. She gave Ciel an offer of a life time, what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mable Creek.

Ciel Phantomhive sat in the library at his high school and start studying like always. He has always been doing this since he was told that he needed good grades in order to get into a good school. Someone then sat across from him, making him look up. It was a girl, maybe around his age maybe older, with shoulder long brown hair that covered her left eye, long eyelashes on her right blue eye, freckles on her nose, doll white skin, and was wearing a tight white tank top with a black skirt, black and white stripped socks, and low-heeled white shoes. Ciel's eye(s) widen at the girl's looks. She almost looks like a real doll. The girl looked up from her book and looked at Ciel, who looked back down. The girl smiled at him and started writing something in a notebook. "I'm Doll." She said. Ciel looked at her in a strange way. "Ciel Phantomhive." He said after a pause. Doll smiled at him, making him blush and look away. After an hour, Doll and Ciel were the only ones left in the whole school library. 'Why is she still her?' Ciel thought as he noticed Doll was still sitting across from him, writing in a notebook. Ciel slowly put his book down and was ready to leave. "Where ya goin'?" Doll asked, as if she believed they were there for a minute. "It's time for me to be heading home. You should go too." Ciel said to her as he put his books away in his backpack. He then heard Doll's chair make a loud THUD! on the ground. Before he could asked for answers, Doll smashed her lips to Ciel's. Ciel's eye(s) widen for a minute, but then he kissed back. 'Why am I doing this? I don't even know this girl. Oh, God! It feels good...' Was all Ciel was thinking as the kiss went longer and deeper. He soon wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss soon went a little heated, making both of the teens pant and moan a little. Finally, they let go with deep red faces, lugs burning for air, and slightly pink lips. "I-I... I forgot to breath..." Ciel panted. Doll nodded and rested her head on Ciel's shoulder. "Let's make a deal." She finally said while still panting. She then moved her lips to Ciel's ear and whispered, "We can act like strangers in the day time, if you want. If you want to kiss me, just tell me and we'll kiss. What do you say?" Ciel was speechless. He had now recall the name Doll. People say she was a slut and a pig who always get into fights and sleeps with strangers. He was mad now, he could believe she asking just a thing. He pushed her away and yelled, "Like Hell I'll agree to that!" Doll was now speechless. "Huh? Why not?" She asked. "B-Because, you're trying to make sleep you like everybody says!" Doll had a hurt look on her face. "Y-Yo-You believe that?" She whispered as tears fell from her face, Ciel looked at her. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M ASKING YOU THAT OFFER BECAUSE I'M SOME KIND OF SLUT?!" She screamed before grabbing her bag and ran out. Ciel ran out after her and tried to catch up with her. "Hey! Wait up." He yelled, but she ignored him. Finally, Ciel caught up to Doll and grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She screamed, and Ciel hugged her in his arms. "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said, but Doll still tried to pull him away. "Of course you would believe that! You wouldn't even think about me asking you that because I like you!" Doll yelled, and Ciel looked at her. "I... really like you..." Doll whispered as she started crying in Ciel's arms. "Rumors are just lies... p-people always say I'm a slut because I hang out with boys and wear clothes like these, th-they say I'm a pig from my fights... I get into fights because those people always go and try to make me sleep with them... and then they spreed rumors about me being a girl who sleeps with different men..." She said between sobs. "I-I-I... thought you would be different..." She whispered and Ciel felt guilty about what happen before. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Ciel said when he finally let go of Doll. "I've always liked you since I first saw you in the library. I wanted to go and talk to you, but I get so scared. Today was the day I finally had enough courage to talk to you. I wanted to ask you that offer so we can be together, I guess that's just me..." Doll mumbled, looking like was about to cry again. Ciel smiled and kissed her lips. "I'm not taking that offer, because I want people to she us together." He said and Doll looked at him and smiled.


End file.
